1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an imaging unit provided at a distal end of an insertion unit of an endoscope configured to be inserted into a subject to image an inside of the subject. The disclosure also relates to an imaging module and an endoscope system.
2. Related Art
In the related art, endoscope devices are widely used for various examinations in medical fields and industrial fields. Among them, in medical endoscope devices, a flexible insertion unit having an elongated shape where an image sensor is provided at a distal end thereof is inserted into a body cavity of a subject such as a patient, and thus, an in-vivo image in the body cavity can be acquired without making an incision. In addition, a treatment tool is allowed to protrude from the distal end of the insertion unit to perform therapeutic treatment if necessary. Therefore, the medical endoscope devices have been widely used.
An imaging unit including an image sensor and a circuit board where electronic components such as condensers or IC chips constituting a driving circuit for the image sensor are mounted is fitted into the distal end of the insertion unit of the endoscope device, and the circuit board of the imaging unit is connected to a cable by solder.
In recent years, for the purpose of simplifying an operation of connecting a signal line of the cable, improving reliability of connected portions, or miniaturizing, imaging units where a circuit board connected to an image sensor is formed in a steric structure have been proposed (for example, refer to JP 2005-278760 A; JP 2006-223624 A; JP 2000-199863 A; JP 2013-197501 A; and JP 2014-110847 A).